


Сыновья тьмы

by Hux_and_Ren, marteens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hux&Ren: спецквест, Kitsune Armitage Hux, Kitsune!Hux, M/M, Samurai Kylo Ren
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marteens/pseuds/marteens
Summary: Кицуне Хак Су коротает вечность, неся зло людям, но ему всё равно безумно скучно. Однажды у озера он встречает самурая, с волей которого не может совладать.





	Сыновья тьмы

**Author's Note:**

> псевдояпонское ау, кицуне!Хакс, самурай!Кайло Рен; вольное обращение с матчастью в угоду сюжету

**-1-**  
  
В предрассветный час у озера Юутсу было спокойно. Еще не проснулись птицы, умолкли цикады, да и ветер тоже стих. В укромной заводи среди камышей Хак Су лежал на плоском камне и пытался разогнать скуку, размахивая одним из своих хвостов. С тех пор, как на островах началась гражданская война, и без того жалкие людишки стали совсем легкой добычей для его козней, чем изрядно портили ему охотничий азарт. Он любил выслеживать. Изучать. Планировать. А затем наносить удар в самое больное место. Теперь нужда в этом отпала, люди сами прекрасно справлялись с уничтожением друг друга, и природный талант Хак Су к вредительству пропадал зря. За его пятьсот лисьих лет такая долгая и изнурительная война была впервые — настолько долгая, что даже Хак Су, жадному до боли и страданий, она надоела. Но и сидеть без дела он тоже не мог: чужими слезами отмерена его плата за вход в Небесный храм Инари.  
  
Этой ночью он спалил соседнюю деревню. Почти никто не погиб, но и без того бедные крестьяне, обворованные войной, стали и вовсе нищими. А значит совсем скоро они поубивают друг друга за последнюю горсть риса, кто-то бросится в озеро Юутсу, а кто-то уйдет на войну и погибнет там. В другое время это было бы хорошей забавой, но сейчас Хак Су особого энтузиазма не испытывал.   
Он уже побывал во всех ближайших деревнях, кроме одной, которая расположилась в долине в десяти  тё от озера Юутсу. Её он решил оставить на следующую ночь, а сегодня весь день блаженно проваляться на плоском камне в тени вяза. Хак Су едва повернулся на бок и прикрыл глаза, как услышал всплески воды. Похоже, прохлаждаться было рановато.  
  
Скрытый камышами, Хак Су наблюдал, как крупный мужчина в одних хакама, натянутых до груди, стоял по пояс в воде и отмывал от крови пластины самурайского доспеха. Самураи такими делами не занимаются, но и на слугу он похож не был: слишком высокий, широкоплечий,  _мощный_. Наверное, всё-таки самурай, который не гнушается грязной работы. Странный. Ещё страннее была его аура — ровное, слегка приглушенное сияние внутренней силы.  
  
Где-то в зарослях вяза на другом берегу пропела первая птица. Самурай поднял голову на звук и уставился вдаль сосредоточенным взглядом, словно мог видеть сквозь кроны и стволы деревьев. Его лицо тоже было странным: не совсем восточного разреза тёмные глаза, полные губы, крупный нос и усы под ним, едва заметные в полутьме сумерек.  
  
Спустя мгновение он в последний раз прополоскал доспех, отбросил его на берег, вошёл в воду по грудь и окунулся с головой. Хак Су, не теряя времени, бесшумно скользнул в воду и сменил обличье. Когда через несколько мгновений самурай вынырнул и убрал с лица мокрые пряди волос, то увидел девушку, макушка которой едва показывалась из воды. Видны были только глаза и длинные волосы, плывущие за ней по воде как чёрный шлейф. Они встретились взглядом, и девушка стала медленно выходить из воды навстречу мужчине. Сначала показалось красивое, словно точёное лицо с большими глазами и алыми губами, потом обнаженные круглые плечи, а затем и грудь. Всё это время самурай не сводил с девушки глаз, но его лицо ничего не выражало.   
  
Обычно аура кицуне, как самая действенная смесь феромонов, влияла на мужчину, заставляя его забыть всё на свете и поддаться желанию, пойти за девушкой на глубину и навсегда там остаться.   
  
Но самурай не двинулся, хоть и продолжал смотреть. Такое иногда бывало: Хак Су встречались убогие, дураки, импотенты или хуже того —  _влюбленные_ , пронять которых было сложнее. Тогда он делал то, что умел лучше всего, — лез человеку в голову. Не отводя взгляда, Хак Су мысленно потянулся к мужчине, чтобы проникнуть в его разум. И не смог — аура отбросила его назад, как стена. А самурай стоял на том же месте с тем же нечитаемым выражением лица. Наверное, от него не ускользнуло замешательство на лице Хак Су, потому как он ухмыльнулся, вышел из воды, забрал свой доспех и пошёл в сторону деревни.   
  
Такого за пятьсот лет не случалось никогда. Вне себя от гнева, Хак Су с плеском скрылся под водой, а через мгновение на берег вышла рыжая кошка, абсолютно сухая, и пошла следом за самураем.  
  
  
**-2-**  
  
Эта деревня явно была богаче, чем та, что сгорела ночью. Все  нока были целыми, опрятными и впечатление оставляли довольно приятное. В другое время Хак Су подумал бы, что определенно стоит ими заняться, но сейчас он был сосредоточен на преследовании своей добычи. Самурай уверенной походкой шел по пустынной улице мимо прижимающихся друг к другу домиков, и в его ауре чувствовалась такая сила, непоколебимость и вместе с тем — динамичность, что Хак Су смог бы найти его, даже если бы ослеп.  
  
Чтобы лишний раз не встречаться с собаками, которые издалека чуют лисиц и при случае поднимут лай на всю деревню, кошка забралась на крышу первого дома да так и перепрыгивала с крыши на крышу, пока самурай не остановился у самого большого нока в конце деревни. С его крыши свисал черный стяг с красным гербом, а по периметру и у дверей стояли часовые, один из которых с поклоном сообщил, что они только что задержали повстанческих разведчиков. Перед тем как войти внутрь, самурай едва слышно приказал: «Приведите их в сад». С легким ветерком, колыхнувшим знамя, Хак Су почувствовал человеческий страх.  
  
  
Когда в саду позади дома появился самурай, уже рассвело и слышались голоса просыпающейся деревни. С высокого дерева Хак Су наблюдал, как он не спеша шёл по траве в чёрной юкате, подпоясанный тремя мечами — катаной и двумя вакидзаси, с ещё влажных волос капало на плечи; со скучающим видом он оглядел трёх пленников. Они стояли на коленях под этим же деревом, не поднимая головы, избитые и грязные, под охраной пятерых солдат. Один из них обратился к самураю:  
  
— Все готово, магистр Рен.  
  
Словно услышав знакомое имя, самый старший из пленных поднял голову и прошептал:  
  
— Бен...  
  
Взгляд Рена птицей метнулся к говорившему, и Хак Су почувствовал, как по воздуху пошла рябь. От прежней непроницаемости самурая осталось лишь эхо. Его челюсти с силой сжались, а глаза зажглись злым огнем — на мгновение Хак Су показалось, что он смотрится в водную гладь Юутсу, — и в два больших шага Рен преодолел расстояние, отделявшее его от старика. Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не закричать:  
  
— Я давал тебе шанс уйти!   
  
Старик выдавил из себя улыбку:  
  
— Я не уйду без тебя... сын мой...  
  
  
На вид всё осталось прежним: стражники, пленники и самурай, коршуном нависший над своим, как оказалось, отцом. Но для кицуне, который смотрел не глазами и видел гораздо больше, воздух вокруг Рена гудел и вибрировал, аура потемнела и рассыпалась на части. Хак Су понял —  _сейчас_.  
  
Легким прикосновением он вторгся в разум Рена и окрасил его красным. Перед ним вихрем проносились воспоминания, и он собрал вместе все ростки жестокости и полил эликсиром из страха, обид и гнева. Подбросил искру от своего собственного огня и раздул пламя. Гори. Сжигай.  
  
Хак Су почувствовал это еще до того, как всё случилось.  
  
Едва заметное движение большого пальца, и клинок бесшумно скользнул вверх из ножен. Кайло Рен — Хак Су прочёл его в пламени — молниеносно выхватил катану, и в следующую секунду она пронзила тело старика насквозь. Тот неверящим взглядом уставился на текущую из груди кровь, словно никогда ее не видел, и прохрипел:  
  
— Бен...  
  
Не выпуская рукоять, Рен наклонилс к отцу так близко, чтобы тот услышал его шёпот — слова, которые он всегда хотел сказать, но никогда бы не решился. А сейчас он мог всё.  
  
— Я не твой сын. Я — сын  _тьмы_. — И подчиняясь чужому порыву провернул клинок. Кровь хлынула из раны, тонкие струйки потянулись изо рта, и уже мертвое тело стало клониться вперед. Рен резко выдернул клинок и отступил назад, давая телу упасть. А затем замахнулся и одним ювелирным движением снёс голову другому пленнику. Она покатилась по траве и остановилась у корней дерева, уставившись мертвым взглядом вверх, на рыжую кошку среди листвы. Третий пленник в ужасе пытался попятиться назад, но сделать ничего не успел — катана распорола ему живот, выпустив наружу белые ленты кишок. Он тяжело завалился на бок и, пока жизнь медленно покидала его вместе с кровью, что-то хрипел. Слов было не разобрать, но Хак Су знал, чувствовал, что хотел сказать умирающий. «Чудовище». Кайло Рен замер, все ещё крепко сжимая рукоять катаны, чужая кровь забрызгала его лицо и юкату, а внутри всё кипело. Хак Су решил, что сейчас самое время убираться, и уже через мгновение почувствовал тепло рыжей шерсти. Перед тем как спрыгнуть с толстой ветки на крышу, он успел увидеть, как стражники испуганно жмутся к дереву, а Кайло Рен оседает на землю.  
  
  
**-3-**  
  
Вечером Хак Су снова лежал на плоском камне у озера и сквозь ветви бука смотрел на темнеющее небо. Стоит признать, что этот самурай оказался довольно интересным персонажем. Он стоял на грани света и тьмы, занёс ногу над пропастью, но всё боялся сделать последний шаг. А Хак Су его слегка подтолкнул, и теперь тот должен был наслаждаться прямым полётом в безумие. И даже та текущая в нём странная сила, которая защитила его при первой встрече, вряд ли поможет ему теперь.   
Но чего Хак Су не мог себе объяснить, так это того, что он лежал на камне рыжеволосым мужчиной в зеленой юкате под цвет глаз — собирательный образ из сущности Хак Су и подсмотренного в голове у Рена.   
Все пятьсот предыдущих лет он ощущал одним днём, проведённым в пустыне. Душным, липким, застывшим. Столетиями он не чувствовал ничего, кроме жажды чужих страданий. А теперь, когда вместе с мятущимся разумом Рена в его пустыню на мгновение ворвался свежий ветер, он захотел большего. Захотел чего-то ещё, кроме извечной пустоты во тьме. Возможно, он понял это слишком поздно. Возможно, Кайло Рен уже сидит привалившись к большому валуну в своем саду, и жизнь медленно покидает его вместе с кровью, сочащейся из длинной раны на животе.   
  
Все возможности растворились в вечерней дымке, когда он почувствовал чужое присутствие. Оно показалось знакомым, и в то же время — неизвестным, Хак Су сел на камне и с интересом ждал. Бояться ему было нечего, он лишь предвкушал встречу, потому что где-то глубоко внутри уже знал, кто сейчас покажется из зарослей.  
  
Раздвигая ветви чайных кустов, на берег вышел Кайло Рен.   
  
На нем была такая же чёрная юката, как в саду, только без брызг крови. Чёрные волосы высохли и завились. Чёрный взгляд излучал спокойствие и мощь. В обволакивающей его чужой ауре, Хак Су почувствовал, как сильно изменился Рен. Он думал, что столкнул его в пропасть, обрёк на погибель, но это чудовище взмахнуло чёрными крыльями и полетело во тьме. Полетело к нему.   
  
— Должен признаться, давно хотел это сделать, — голос Рена был похож на сладкий яд. — Не знаю, что мне всё время мешало.   
  
Губы Хак Су растянулось в снисходительной улыбке.  
  
— Ты боялся. Боялся самого себя. Но, чувствую, теперь это в прошлом.  
  
— Прошлое должно умереть, — отозвался Рен, медленно подходя к плоскому камню. И чем ближе он подходил, тем сильнее Хак Су ощущал давление чужой сущности. Рен остановился, только когда подошёл вплотную, теперь он смотрел на Хак Су сверху вниз, словно подавляя. Этого кицуне вытерпеть не мог — высвободил свою собственную мощь, и тьма поглотила тьму, и дети её слились в жадном поцелуе одной неконтролируемой силой.  
  
«Пойдем со мной. Вместе мы будем править этими островами, этими морями, всем этим миром».   
  
Оторвавшись от Кайло Рена, Хак Су ухмыльнулся.  
  
— А ты будешь хорошим правителем? — Он поправил рыжую прядь.   
  
— Ужасным, — прошептал Кайло и, немного отступив назад, показал что-то маленькое, что он держал в пальцах.  
Когда Хак Су разглядел в руке чёрную  жемчужину, которая еще мгновение назад покоилась у него за ухом, то едва не подавился гневом.  
  
— Как ты смеешь? — прошипел он сквозь зубы.   
  
— Ты ведь уже пытался меня убить. — Жемчужина скрылась в складках чёрной   
юкаты. — Пока я не могу тебе верить.  
  
— А как же «прошлое должно умереть»? — напомнил Хак Су. Рен многообещающе улыбнулся.  
  
— Сначала умрут все остальные. 


End file.
